


You And Me

by PetitTsuki_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Love, M/M, MysterySpider Week 2019, Roleswap
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: ANTOLOGIA DE ONE-SHOTS DEDICADA A LA SEMANA DE MYSTERYSPIDER DE LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK MYSTERYSPIDER/GYLLENHOLLAND.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. El Dulzor de tus Labios

En la ciudad que nunca duerme, New York un joven Peter Parker se dirigía a donde vendían los mejores sándwiches de Queens, Delmar´s. La tarde se sentía agradable y su vida marchaba espectacularmente, su trabajo como un practicante reenumerado de Industrias Stark y su hobbie como fotógrafo independiente le daba la felicidad y el dinero suficiente para seguir viviendo decentemente como el joven de veintitrés años que era.

Y aunque Peter estaba feliz con lo que estaba haciendo no se sentía completo, algo le faltaba; no eran amigos por que de esos tenía un pequeño puñado, su única familia la tía May estaba feliz de que el este logrando sus propios sueños. Pero aun así algo le faltaba a la perfecta vida que ahora tenia y según May lo que le faltaba era alguien a quien amar y alguien que lo amase de la misma forma. Pero después de tantas relaciones fallidas tanto con chicos como con chicas, el joven Peter no creía que el amor le llegara pronto.

Esos pensamientos cruzaban la cabeza de un joven castaño que a pesar de ser muy inteligente era un chico muy distraído entonces al entrar al mejor lugar de sándwiches de Queens no noto que se estaba por topar con un hombre y que debido al tropiezo terminaron en el suelo de la acera, con el hombre de unos increíblemente hermosos ojos azules encima de Peter.

Y al tratar de levantarse no se dieron cuenta de que se habían enredado más de lo que esperaban y terminaron con sus labios juntándose en un beso realmente raro.

—Disculpa no te vi — Se disculpo el más joven completamente sonrojado por la posición en la que estaban además del accidente que sucedió después de la desastrosa caida, y por el público que los observaba. No todos los días se veía algo así en aquella parte tranquila de Queens.

—No te preocupes — El mayor se levanto rápidamente y ayudo al más joven a levantarse de la acera. —Mucho gusto, soy Quentin Beck — El hombre le sonrió provocando un lindo sonrojo en el más joven quien agacho un poco la cabeza avergonzado.

—Gracias, y discúlpame una vez más, mi nombre es Peter Parker — El sonrojo perduro en el rostro del castaño haciendo que el mayor solo sonriera más ampliamente.

— ¿Vienes a comer? — La pregunta tomo por sorpresa al más joven a lo que sonrió tratando de parecer normal.

—Sí, los mejores sándwiches de Queens —

—Por supuesto que sí, vamos yo invito — Los ojos castaños de Peter se abrieron con sorpresa y luego aligero su mirada.

—Bueno, pero yo pago la mitad — Una sonrisa se poso en los labios del mayor antes de entrar en la tienda para comprar los dichosos emparedados.

**…**

**6 años en el futuro**

—Entonces, ¿Papi y tú se conocieron así? —Pregunto una niña de cuatro años acostada en la cama cubierta por sabanas rosas pastel.

—Sí, de esa forma tan rara enfrente de Delmar´s — 

—Quentin, deja de entretenerla y has que vaya a la cama — La voz de un hombre más joven se coló por el pasillo.

—Bueno, ya escuchaste a Papi, es hora de ir a la cama May —La niña se recostó y le sonrió dulcemente a su padre.

—Buenas noches Papa — El hombre camino hasta la puerta y la cerro viendo con ternura a la niña que habían adoptado hace tan solo tres años después de haberse casado con el que nunca imagino seria el amor de su vida. Quentin se dirigió a su propia alcoba donde lo esperaba su esposo.

— ¿Ya se durmió tu princesa? — Pregunto Peter dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo.

—Sí, hoy me pidió que le contara como nos conocimos — Le contesto el oji-azul mientras se acostaba a su lado y le abrazaba luego de apagar las luces de la habitación.

—Como olvidarías ese día, si viste mi lado más desastroso — El castaño más joven se acomodo en los brazos de su esposo y lo vio con sus grandes ojos castaños.

—No, no es por esa razón, nunca olvidaría el dulzor de tus labios, en aquel primer beso — Y justo antes de quedarse dormidos entre los brazos del otro juntaron sus labios en un beso breve que les recordó aquel primer beso en la acera de una calle de Queens.


	2. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse
> 
> Un poco dulce y una que otra falta de ortografía

Las mañanas de la familia Beck-Parker era un sueño hecho realidad para cualquier omega de la ciudad. El alfa Quentin se levantaba más temprano que nadie y preparaba el desayuno para su esposo que siendo un omega realmente dormilón se levantaba tarde y para sus dos hijos, May y Ben.

Y cuando el aroma a desayuno recién hecho llegaba a las habitaciones del departamento, los integrantes de la familia que seguían dormidos se despertaban y de un salto se incorporaban de la cama, Ben y May salían corriendo de sus respectivas habitaciones hacia la cocina siendo reprendidos en el camino por su padre omega que siempre va detrás de ellos.

Peter al llegar a la cocina se encontraba con sus hijos atiborrándose de cereal y waffles, además de su esposo esperándole con un vaso de leche y un amoroso beso de buenos días.

—Buenos días, Q — Saludo el omega a su alfa después de un beso no tan prolongado.

—Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo está el bebe? — El más alto poso una de sus manos sobre el vientre hinchado del omega, acariciando levemente el fruto del amor que se tenían.

—Me dio una patada mientras me levantaba, seguro esta tan hambriento como yo — El más pequeño le sonrió dulcemente a su pareja, quien solo pudo darle un beso en la frente.

—Siéntate y en un momento te sirvo de comer — Quentin es realmente un alfa muy servicial con su omega y ahora más que esta embarazado, lo que solo ha sacado el lado más protector y celoso del alfa. — ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? —

—Waffles con miel y cerezas encima — Quentin sonrió complacido, por fin algo normal después de meses viendo como su esposo comía cosas raras.

— ¡Por fin papá dejara de comer cosas raras! — Celebro May con sus bracitos alzados al cielo, la familia rio por lo dicho por la niña.

Los dos infantes siguieron desayunando para luego ir a cepillar sus dientes, era un día de nieve y toda la familia se quedaría en casa viendo películas en el sofá con mantas y bocadillos. Iban por la tercera película cuando los niños se quedaron dormidos.

— ¿Alguna vez te habías imaginado estar así? — Pregunto el omega recostado en el pecho de su pareja con una manta cubriéndolos y con sus piernas enredadas en las piernas del alfa.

— ¿Imaginarme estar con un dulce omega y tres hijos? — El omega asintió. —Debo admitir que nunca me imagine estar con alguien tan hermoso como tu —

—Te amo Quentin — Peter vio con sus grandes ojos castaños a su pareja demostrando en ellos todos los sentimientos que tenía en su corazón por su pareja.

—Yo te amo más, Honey — El alfa le dio un beso en la cabeza a su omega mientras abrazaba con fuerza al castaño antes de quedarse dormidos en la seguridad de su casa con su dos hijos dormidos en otro sofá esperando pacientemente por la venida del nuevo integrante de la familia.


	3. Besos con sabor a sangre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker en realidad va ser Penny Parker y es una villana, Quentin sigue siendo varón pero es un héroe.

Un día cualquiera en Queens en uno de sus bancos un gran robo se orquestaba a manos de nada menos que una de las temidas villanas en ascenso, Spider-Woman. Y justo cuando la villana en spandex estaba por escapar con ayuda de sus telarañas fue interrumpida por una barrera traslucida de color verde.

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el gran Quentin Beck, Mysterio — Dijo con sorna la mujer de spandex negro con diseños de telaraña en el traje, dejando caer dos bolsas llenas de dinero cuando volvió al suelo viendo a un conocido héroe de New York.

—Hola querida, no sabía que ibas a sacar un retiro de este banco en especifico, no después de que hace dos días sacaste un retiro de un cajero a tres cuadras de aquí — El hombre tomo su postura de combate esperando el ataque de la mujer.

—Bueno, ya sabes ser Spider-Woman no deja mucho dinero — La mujer se lanzo hacia el hombre y sin ninguna consideración lo ataco.

El combate duro por unos largos minutos haciendo caer en pánico a las personas del banco y de la calle que estaban afuera.

—Spider-Woman, no deberías estar haciendo esto— El casco estaba roto debido al maltrato que sufrió por la mujer frente a él, escuchando las patrullas y ambulancias que se dirigían al banco donde se encontraban.

—No deberías estar aquí, yo estaba bastante bien con mi propio negocio — La mujer se acerco sensualmente al hombre, ella tampoco se encontraba bien, la sangre de unas cuantas cortadas hicieron que algunas partes del spandex negro se volvieran más oscuro. —Aunque debo de admitir que me encanta que te hayan enviado a ti para detenerme —

—Penny, debes detenerte, Ben y May no estarían contentos si te vieran ahora — El hombre la tomo de los hombros queriendo hacer que recapacitara.

—Bueno, eso no podemos saberlo, después de todo ellos están muertos — Spider-Woman trato de liberarse del agarre de Quentin pero él la dejo inconsciente antes de que se causara más daño a sí misma y a las personas que los rodeaban.

Cuando las patrullas y las ambulancias llegaron y se llevaron a quienes habían salido un poco heridos.

—Mysterio, ¿qué harás con Spider-Woman? — Pregunto un oficial de policía mientras veía como el héroe cargaba tipo princesa y con sumo cuidado a la villana.

—La llevare al cuartel de Shield y ellos la encerraran en una celda que pueda contenerla — El oficial asintió.

El héroe salió de escena llevándose con él a la villana de Queens, nadie sabía que ellos llevaban una relación que se podía clasificar como toxica pero ellos aun así seguían amándose como el día en que se conocieron.

—Penny, ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esto? — Cuando Quentin llego a una azotea y se aseguro de que nadie los estaba observando el hombre saco la máscara de Spider-Woman revelando las hermosas facciones de una mujer de rostro delicado y tez clara con cabello castaño corto.

—Cuando te unas a mí, querido — Ella le sonrió con coquetería y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después acariciar con ternura el rostro herido de su pareja.

—Sabes que eso no pasara —

—Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo de nuevo — Ella sonrió con gracia y tomando desprevenido al mayor lo beso en los labios hundiéndolo en un mundo donde no importaba sus roles, donde nadie los clasificaría como buenos o malos.

—Siempre podemos postergar por un rato tu encierro — Quentin se reprendió mentalmente, nuevamente volvía a caer en las redes de esta mujer, aunque no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de ella.

—Bueno, vamos a divertirnos querido — Ella lo atrapo en un beso más intenso y que les supo un poco a sangre debido a las heridas que tenían en el rostro.


	4. Anata no tame ni unmei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basada en la leyenda japonesa del hilo rojo.

Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano, un joven emperador le llego las noticias de una hechicera muy poderosa que vivía en la una de sus provincias, una hechicera que tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo de las personas, ese hilo rojo que unía a las personas que estaban destinadas a amarse. El joven emperador Quentin Beck mando a traer a aquella hechicera ante su presencia.

Cuando la hechicera Wanda Maximoff llego, el emperador le ordeno que buscara el extremo del hilo que llevaba atado en su meñique y que lo llevara donde estaría su destino. La castaña accedió a la petición y comenzó a seguir el hilo, la búsqueda los llevo hasta un mercado en donde una pobre campesina llamada Mary* cargaba un hermoso bebe mientras ofrecía sus productos.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba la campesina, Wanda Maximoff se detuvo frente a ella y la invito a ponerse de pie, para después hacer que el emperador se acercara.

—Aquí termina tu hilo — Fueron las palabras de la hechicera que señalo a la campesina que traía al bebe en brazos.

Al escuchar eso el emperador enfureció y creyendo que la hechicera se burlo de él, empujo a la campesina haciendo que la bebe cayera de los brazos de su madre y que se hiciera una gran herida en la frente. *Luego ordeno a sus guardias que detuvieran a la hechicera y se la llevaran lejos puesto que la estaba desterrando.*

Muchos años después cuando llego el momento de que el emperador se casara la corte le recomendó que tomara como cónyuge al hijo adoptivo del general Stark*, un general muy poderoso. El gobernante de aquellas tierras lejanas acepto y cuando llego el día tan ansiado de la boda un joven vestido de blanco avanzo por el pasillo del templo con un velo cubriendo su rostro.

Cuando Quentin levanto el velo buscando alguna señal de que el rostro fuera horrible como pensó cuando lo vio entrando, se encontró con un juvenil rostro de cabello castaño y unos grandes ojos chocolate y en su frente tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar.

—Su alteza, ¿acepta a Peter Parker-Stark como su legítimo esposo? —

—Acepto—

—Y usted ¿acepta a su alteza imperial como su esposo? —

—Acepto — Y al final de la ceremonia sellaron el matrimonio con un beso.

Con el tiempo el rey Peter mando a traer a la hechicera para ella ya no sufriera mas y para darle las gracias por haberlo juntado con su _“hilo rojo”._


	5. Con el Tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mas drama y sigue un poco el canon del MCU, ignorando la teoría de que Quentin sigue vivo.

Peter Parker siempre había tenido el reloj que indicaba el tiempo que faltaba para que conociera a su alma gemela lo que solo significaba que su alma gemela era mayor que él, sus padres y tíos se preocuparon mucho por la cantidad de años que Peter y su alma gemela se llevarían.

Con cada día que pasaba Peter veía como el reloj tatuado en su muñeca disminuía la cantidad de números que estaba allí.

Con el tiempo, Peter perdió a sus padres y a su tío, luego se convirtió en Spiderman volviendo el héroe de Queens.

Con el tiempo la mitad de la humanidad desapareció con el chasquido de Thanos y cuando Peter volvió tuvo que volver a pelear por su vida y vio a su figura paterna morir, después del funeral cuando Peter vio su reloj por primera vez desde que había vuelto y este había disminuido demasiado a como había visto antes de irse.

Con el tiempo su reloj disminuyo aun más y cuando Nick Fury lo llevo con él a donde estaba su base secreta y vio al hombre con armadura extraña que había visto en las calles de Venecia donde su clase estaba.

Y su reloj brillo justo cuando los ojos azules del hombre y los suyos se encontraron el reloj de ambos en la muñeca brillaron con el símbolo de que finalmente dos almas gemelas se hayan encontrado.

Cuando el desastre en Londres ocurrió y vio a su alma gemela morir frente a él su corazón se rompió porque el único que lo iba amar siempre se había ido de este mundo. Pero de algo de lo que estaba seguro Peter Parker era que con el tiempo su corazón por fin sanaría.


	6. HOGWARTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queda implícito que Peter es menor y que Quentin si es mayor que el pero no hay nada fuerte, también hay referencias a la superfamily y al omegaverse, ademas de que hay dos guiños a dos shipps mas con Peter pero no hay nada que interfiera con la shipp principal.

Peter Stark-Rogers, omega prime, hijo de dos brujos realmente poderosos, con la sangre pura de sus padres corriendo por sus venas. Siendo uno de los mayores orgullos del matrimonio y de su familia en general.

Enviado a Hogwarts y siendo uno de los mejores alumnos de su clase y a pesar de ello, el nunca se mofo de sus habilidades o se volvió pedante. El en cambio se volvió un chico lindo, dulce, amable y con un sentido de moralidad que muy seguramente aprendió de su padre, Steve Rogers, alfa prime, un brujo poderoso pero de buen corazón, Peter también era muy inteligente; como su padre omega, Tony Stark, un omega prime que siendo extremadamente inteligente es uno de los pocos genios que existieron en la historia de la prestigiosa escuela de magia.

Siendo como es muchos estuvieron apostando la casa en la que sería asignado cuando ingresara en primer año, muchos creyendo que como su padre Stark quedaría en Ravenclaw o como su padre Rogers quedaría en Gryffindor. La gran sorpresa para la sociedad en general fue que en realidad Peter fue asignado a la casa de Hufflepuff, pero para su familia y allegados no fue sorpresivo, ellos creían firmemente que Peter era en realidad la personificación de un gran malvavisco.

Sus años en la prestigiosa escuela de magia fueron bastante tranquilos, si ignoramos los ojos de varios alfas que lo perseguían en momentos, nunca faltaron las insinuaciones de Wade Wilson, un alfa rango alto de sangre mestiza, también hubo una que otra insinuación de Johnny Storm. Y él en su mente ya sabía que tenía un alfa, un guapo y hermoso alfa que lo esperaba cuando terminara la escuela.

Aunque nadie espero la noticia que se reveló cuando semanas después de su graduación a varios les llego la invitación a la boda de nada más ni nada menos que Peter Stark-Rogers y Quentin Beck, alfa rango alto, Brujo poderoso, un haz de las ilusiones y las pociones además de ser uno de los profesores de Hogwarts y que era mayor que Peter con quince años de diferencia.*

Los rumores dicen que cuando el joven Peter les dio la noticia a los prestigiosos brujos que tenia por padres se vio a Anthony Stark perder la cabeza al empezar a gritar insultos a su futuro hijo en ley y a Steve Rogers dejar de lado cualquier valor cuando se desmayo del miedo a que le quitaran a su hijo. Después del drama que se armo en la prestigiosa mansión de los Stark-Rogers, el matrimonio acepto la inminente boda. Y cuando cuestionaron su relación a los futuros esposos, ambos admitieron que empezaron a salir desde el penúltimo año de Peter pero quisieron esperar a que el menor se graduara y fuera mayor de edad para hacer pública su relación. Semanas después de esa declaración se celebro una boda.

Después de un año, llego el primer hijo de ambos, un lindo alfa al que nombraron Benjamín y dos años después llego una niña omega a la que nombraron Mayday.

Quienes unos años más tarde ingresaron a Hogwarts, siendo unos excelentes brujos llenando de orgullo a sus padres, abuelos, y a toda su familia en general.


End file.
